Transformer Drabbles
by Bumblebee'sFanFemme
Summary: A place where I throw the random ideas that pop into m head. : If you would like me to write with one of your characters or a certain couple, PM me. :
1. RatchetOC

So here's another drabble. I felt like doing a Ratchet fluff so this is what i came up with. Involves OC Sophie, by my friend Smileyfacer. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Set in movieverse.

* * *

Ratchet hadn't realized how long he had been standing in front of the door until Ironhide, who had walked past him for the fourth time, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doc, your processor glitch or somethin'? You've been standin' there for the past hour."

The startled mech turned to the Weapons Specialist and gave him a wary look. "My processor is just _fine, _thank you."

Ironhide smirked and crossed his arms. "Then why have you been staring at that door?"

Ratchet quickly glanced back at it, then pulled Ironhide over to the other side of the hallway, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the passing human soldiers.

"I think," Ratchet began cautiously, "There's something wrong with Sophie."

Ironhide's optics grew darker and his cannons began whirring angrily. Ratchet held up his hands.

"No no no, not like that! She just came back last night in a foul mood and went straight to her room. She hasn't been out since."

The black mech stubbornly retracted his weapons and raised an optic ridge at the doctor. "So you're worried about her."

Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm simply worried about her health."

Ironhide chuckled. "Whatever you say Doc Bot, just do what you have to." He patted Ratchet on the shoulder and walked off the down the hall.

Groaning inwardly, Ratchet stared at the door again. He'd been trying to figure out what to say to her if he ever got the courage to even go in the room, let alone speak. The medic leaned his head against the wall, still staring at the door.

He didn't understand why he was having so much trouble talking to this human femme. It wasn't a bit secret that he wasn't very good with femmes, but this girl was just a girl. Sophie was a good acquaintance of his, but usually she did most of the talking and he just listened. He didn't mind listening to her. She was great company, and for the old medic, good company was hard to find.

Over time he had noticed himself growing fonder of this girl, and he grew more protective over her. Whenever the twins were bugging Sophie, he'd set them straight. He also helped her with homework when she needed it.

Not that she needed much help, he mused, she's very bright.

Ratchet's optics suddenly flashed brightly and he stood up straight. Why was he thinking all this about her? All he was here to do was to make sure Sophie was in good physical shape.

He stepped towards the door and knocked. If he could face armies of Decepticons, he could talk to the girl…right?

* * *

When she heard a knock on the door, Sophie groaned to herself and buried her head in her pillow. Couldn't she get a break?

The room went quiet and Sophie relaxed, thinking whoever it was had gone away. She grabbed the blanket and curled up in it, trying to escape from the world outside her covers. Last night had _not_ been a good night. She didn't want to think about it, but Sophie just wanted some time alone.

"You know, if your feeling unwell you should probably go be checked by the medical officer in the human med bay."

Sophie didn't even jump when she heard Ratchet's quiet voice suddenly speak up. Slowly she flipped the covers off from over her head and quirked an eyebrow at the bright yellow mech.

"I'm almost certain you've scanned me a couple of times since you've been in here, so it seems fairly ridiculous to go see a doctor."

The silence from him answered Sophie's question and she smirked. "So, am I healthy?"

Ratchet frowned and crossed his arms. "Physically, you're fine." He took in her appearance. Her light blonde hair was tussled and sticking up in different directions, and her eyes were red. He saw light stains from her makeup on her face. "But emotionally, I'm guessing not."

Sophie's eyes closed and she sat there for a moment. Finally, she opened them again and Ratchet was taken aback by the few tears that began slipping down her cheeks.

"Michael cheated on me."

She glanced meekly up at Ratchet to see his worried scowl was gone, now replace me a blank look.

"What did he do." The medic asked in a montone voice.

Sophie began reciting the previous nights events. "I was supposed to meet him at the movies, but I thought I'd be nice and pick him up since some cop got his car towed..."

Sophie pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "His door was unlocked so I walked in and I called out his name. I heard noise upstairs so I walked up to his bed room and I-I found..."

A sudden sob escaped her and she wiped her eyes. "He was in his bed with some girl from school."

Ratchets vision grew red around the edges and in his mind he was plotting different ways to exterminate this Michael boy.

"Sophie..." The medic was unsure of what to say. He hated seeing her in this much pain. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel like everything was okay, but he didn't know how.

Sophie hugged her legs tighter. "He's done this before. I caught him with this girl that slept around a lot, but he said it was the worst mistake of his life. He said he'd never do it again..."

More tears fell, and she stared up at Ratchet with her watery pained eyes. "Does he thinks its fun playing with me? Is that all I am to guys, a toy?"

Ratchet's spark felt as if it was going to extinguish just from the look in her eyes. Without thinking, he switched on his holoform. The shaggy brown haired man quickly walked over next to her and sat down. His hand reached out to touch her, but then stopped. Ratchet didn't know how he had gotten this far, or what he'd do, but there was no turning back.

Ratchet slowly removed her arms from her legs and moved closer, then wrapped her arms around him. He pulled himself closer and put one hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

The girl buried her head in his chest, tears falling down his shirt. Ratchet's other hand rested on her head and he gently smoothed out her hair.

"Shh, Sophie it's okay." He knew it wasn't, but it was all he could get himself to say.

Sophie sniffed and shifted her head until she was staring closely into his eyes. "Why does this happen to me? Guys mistreat me, and I just have to go on like it didn't hurt. Is it always going to be like this? Am I not good enough for anything else?"

The man in front of her stuttered for words for a moment, but then with his jaw set he began to speak.

"Sophie, no man is a real man if he treats a girl like you that way. Your smart and intelligent, you have a sense of humor that makes everyone laugh. People love being around you because your a sweet person and care for all people, which is great trait for a medic. And no your not just good enough, you're better. You deserve _so_ much more then these pigs you call males. You're beautiful and could get any man or mech if you waned to-"

Sophie was smiling at him, her eyes shining. The mech was still rambling on, but those words were enough for her.

"Ratchet."

"If anyone ever treats you like that again I fragging swear-"

"Ratchet!"

The holoforms eyes widened when he realized how much he had said and looked down, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry."

Sophie grinned and put a hand on his cheek. "Don't be sorry. You made me feel thousands of times better."

Ratchet smiled, happy to have accomplished what he had wanted. They sat there for a moment, ignoring the fact that there position was sort of awkward.

"Did you...did you really mean all of that, Ratchet?" Sophie spoke up softly.

Ratchet slowly nodded his head. "Every word."

It was a strange realization for him when he realized he truly did mean everything. He'd known that he felt strongly for this girl, but now it seemed as if in a different way. Atleast now Ironhide's teasing made sense.

Sophie's eyes brightened and slowly she leaned her forehead against his. "I never knew you thought so highly of me."

Ratchet chuckled shakily. "Honestly, neither did I."

Some might have found that offensive, but with a mech like Ratchet, you didn't take it to heart.

Slowly, Sophie and Ratchet grew closer until their lips were so close they could feel each others breath against them.

She slowly closed her eyes, and took the chance. Sophie pressed her lips against Ratchet's. The medic's eyes widened, then slipped them closed and he returned the kiss.

Ratchets arms slid down to the small of her waist and pulled her closer to him, and Sophies hands wrapped around his neck.

At that moment, a certain yellow scout happened to notice Ratchet standing inside Sophies room and went in. /.._I found you finallyy, it make me want to say../_

The mech squeaked when he saw the two on the bed an jumped back. /.._oh, oh, oh, __Ohh myy gosh! /_

The two split apart, Sophie blushing and Ratchet coughing awkwardly.

"What do ya need, Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked irritably.

The scouts optics were wide and he pointed to the door. _/ ..I'll wait out there../ _He quickly scurried out of there as fast as he could.

Ratchet's holoform sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I might just turn him into a toaster after this..."

Sophie laughed. "Don't be too hard on him. I don't know if Sam would enjoy that very much."

Ratchet smiled. "Only cause you say so." The holoform switched off and Ratchet's bipedal mode shifted, optics glowing brighter.

Sophie smiled up at him. "I'll see you later?"

Ratchet nodded his head and stammered nervously. "Y-yeah , you will."

With one last smile, Ratchet walked out the room to deal with Bumblebee.

The second the door slid shut, Sophie picked up her cell phone. Time to call Mikaela, she'd have a fit if she heard from Bumblebee first.


	2. Barricade

Another random drabble for the day! My muses are finally coming back from their break so I'm writing again! This is in no certain universe, but it's a mix of Bayverse and G1. Barricade is Bayverse. No real pairings, this is the Random Pairing Generators fault. (Prowl/Barricade/Family)

* * *

The struggle seemed useless. No matter what I tried, the bonds on my arms and legs wouldn't budge. Letting out a pained groan, I collapsed onto the floor.

I was giving up.

My body was beaten and abused. I just simply didn't have the will or strength to keep fighting. The Decepticons were brutal. They hurt me to the brink of unconsciousness, then left me there in pain until I blacked out. The hurt my body, my pride, and my mind. I don't know what they did, it's hard to remember most of the time I've spent here, but I'm sure they tried all kinds of torture.

All the anger and hate towards the Autobots was reflected on me, a simple human. I was nothing unordinary, just a friend. I only knew a few of them, and there were lots of people closer to them.

They didn't get kidnapped. The don't get tortured. Which just proves I do have a streak of bad luck, not that I wanted proof.

The Decepticons had been cruel and horrible. Almost all the hope I had of being rescued had been extinguished by them. I thought this was my fate.

But then, someone changed that.

I had noticed him before. He wasn't like the other Decepticons, this mech never hurt me as bad as the others, and when he did it was either a facade or he forgot to be gentle. He was caring. To me, he seemed lost, unsure of what to believe and what to do. All he knew what to do was follow orders.

He wasn't a coward like Starscream, or loyal like Soundwave.

No, Barricade had love in his spark.

It never fully showed , and when it did it was only a flicker, and just for a moment. He noticed when something was wrong, and bribed Scalpel to check on me. He snuck in some food every now and then. And on few occasions, he sat and just talked with me. The conversations were short, but we learned a bit about each other. Once during one of our talks, Barricade had asked about the Autobot Prowl. I didn't ask why, I never questioned him, but it had seemed like there was conflict going on behind his optics while I talked about the tactician.

He also told me about his companion, Frenzy. I had seen him once, but he was killed shortly after. When Barricade talked about him, I could honestly tell he cared about the small bot and felt terrible about not being able to help him.

Sudden explosions shook the room, waking me from my thoughts. More shudders shook the floor and the sounds of yells and footsteps filled my ears. The floor shook more with every Decepticon barreling past, making the chains shake. I curled into a ball and covered my head until the sounds and explosions led off into a different direction.

I peeked out from under my arms and noticed the door to my cell creaking open.

A pair of familiar blood red optics shone in. Barricade checked to make sure it was clear, then entered the room in a hurry.

"C'mon fleshy, your Autobot friends are here to save you."

My heart beat faster and I felt my eyes widen. "They came..." The hoarse whisper escaped my throat.

Barricade nodded and quickly undid my binds. He held out his hand. "Get in."

I stared back at his face. "What are you doing?"

He sighed irritably and pushed me into his palm, earning a yelp from me.

"I've made my decisions, but I can still help fix the damage I've caused."

His answer confused me, but my attention was drawn back to the fire blasts and shouts that were drawing closer.

Quickly, Barricade closed his claws around me and slipped back out the door. Through a space, I caught sight of my favorite gold and red twins tag-teaming Starscream and wanted to yell out to them, but Barricade walked even faster to get away.

A loud explosion went off near us, and he staggered. I heard stalling and grinding from his body, but he kept going.

"'Cade, you okay?"

I got a grunt in response, which was more than I had expected. A few moments later, we exited the building.

The sweet smell of fresh air overwhelmed me and I inhaled deeply, ignoring the burning metal smell. Barricade ducked away from the fighting outside and walked into a grouping of trees. After a moment he slowly unfurled his claws, letting me fully see my surroundings.

I dully noted the enclosed area before look back at Barricade to assess the damage. His armor was dented and scratched and his shoulder had sparks flying from it.

My eyes widened. "Your shoulder..."

He cast a glance at it and shrugged it off. "Just a minor problem, no big deal."

I was about to say something more, but a yell cut me off.

"Jessi!"

I turned around to see Jazz sprinting towards me, his visor gleaming.

"Jess, thank Primus you're okay!" He panted, carefully taking me from Barricade and clutching me to his chasis.

"God, look at you, I'm so sorry-"

I barely heard what else he said, I was too busy watching Barricade.

His eyes were locked on the white tactician who had crept up unnoticed. Both stood straight and brisk. Slowly, Prowl loosened up and gave a nod in his direction.

"Thank you for caring for her."

Barricade grimaced. "I did nothing. She just didn't deserve what she got."

Prowl sighed and shook his head irritably. There was a silence between them.

"...Are you sure you won't come back with us?"

Barricade seemed startled by Prowl's question, but shook it off. "Not today, Autobot."

Prowl's lip twitched almost invisibly, a sad look in his optics. "You're always welcome."

Barricade seemed to ignore him, and turned to Jazz and I.

"Take care of her." He warned Jazz with a glare.

Jazz nodded solemnly. "I will, with my life."

I blushed a bit.

Barricade nodded, satisfied, and turned to me. "See ya around, kid. Don't get kidnapped again."

I felt tears well up, but I smiled. "No promises."

He chuckled, and turned back to Prowl. Cautiously, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye, brother."

With that, he turned around, and walked away. "All hail Megatron!" We heard him yell.

I stared after him, wishing I had said more, but turned to see Prowl with his hand where Barricade had touched his shoulder. He lowered his helm and whispered. "Goodbye..."


End file.
